Humobs of Minecraft
by Son of The Herobrine
Summary: A Humanoid mob from the Nether gets fed up with Nether life and wants to escape it. But when he finally gets out, he finds evils even worse than the Nether. This is also a minecraft mob talker fanfiction. Sorry, but thats all your getting from me! :P If you want to know what happens, read it as I make it.
1. Hunt and Escape

**Hi guys, girls, or whoever you are, I'm SonofTheHerobrine. This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me if it isn't the best fanfic out there. This story is about a group of mobs (most of them look like the anime characters from the mob talker mod, check it out if you don't know what it is) who have the appearance of humans, who have been hunted since birth, because of a reason that I know, but you'll have to wait to find out. :p**

**And so, our story begins~**

Chapter 1: Hunt and Escape

"F***ING A!" screamed Haruka, a 15 year old boy, as he stood atop a cliff of netherrack, above a lake of lava, overlooking a Nether fortress, raging like crazy. "I can't even go into my OWN netherrack shack right OUTSIDE the fort! First I get CHASED out of my own room in the fort, them trying to cut off my head, then almost get KILLED just going back to the fort to get my stuff, and now I can't even go NEAR another mob without them trying to kill me!"

"Well I've made up my mind. I'm leaving the Nether, and that's that!" The boy yelled. He was tall, maybe 6' 5, with medium length, spiky silver hair, icy blue eyes, and pure black shorts and a black short-sleeved shirt. Now that he had almost calmed down, he started looking at what he had, nothing but a stone sword, a bow, a quiver with 13 arrows, and 3 cooked salmon (which he didn't know where it came from but knew it was rare and very good).

"Well, it's not much," he said, finally calm," but it's good enough for me to get out of the Nether, hopefully."

He sat up, got his things together, and was about to leave, when all of a sudden…"HELP!"

He whirled around and tried to find the source of the scream. It took him a while, but he finally realized the scream came from below him, it was a girl, she had long grey hair in two ponytails, grey shorts, a small grey shirt that was way too small for her, grey eyes, and a grey skeleton beanie. She was running from 3 zombie pigmen, who were completely unscathed, meaning they attacked first, which they DON'T DO.

_Hmmm….._ He wondered at the pigmen's abnormal behavior. _What are they doing? They should only attack once attacked… I wonder if I should save that human? No. They know better than to come into the Nether without any protection._ He turned around, going the opposite way the girl came, to try and find the portal she came through to get out.

He then heard, "PLEASE STOP THIS!" she screamed, "I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SAFE HERE!" Haruka then spun around and realized what had happened. _Can't be sure though, but better safe than sorry, _he thought.

He picked up his bow, he took aim, and shot.

**Hope you liked the first chapter, and remember to review! But only constructive criticism, if your criticizing is mean for no reason, I'll send my father after you, and that won't be pretty.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and many more where that came from!**


	2. Entrance and Exit

**Ahh…., so you have returned to read the next chapter? No, well then, you will read it anyway. I'm not sure if I have to say this, but I don't own Minecraft. That should be obvious. But anyway, the next chapter focuses more on the skeleton girl, Skelly. You don't like the name? Then give me a better one and I'll use it. Now let's begin~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Entrance and Exit

"Hah, hah, hah," A young girl panted. She is about 5'6, has long grey hair in two ponytails, grey eyes, and a grey shirt and grey shorts that are both way to small for her.

"I think I lost them," she said, and panted heavily.

*distant zombie groan*

"Yes! I got away!" she exclaimed, "Now to find a place to hide for the night".

She walked for a while longer, trying to stay in the shadows. After a couple more minutes of walking, she came across a strange obsidian structure; it looked to be about five blocks high, and four blocks across. Its center was hollow and filled with a strange purple vortex.

_Hey, I wonder if that's a portal. If it is, then I could go and hide on the other side of the portal for a while. I just hope that anyone on the other side is not hostile. _She thought. _Well, here goes nothing! _ And she jumped in.

* * *

"Bleaukhuaa!" she threw up on the ground. "ugh," she said when she was done puking, "What is this place. I-It's so hot, a-and it stinks really badly! And why is everything so red! And there's so much lava and fire everywhere!"

"Blreah!" something cried.

The next thing she knew she was blown twenty feet away by some sort of explosion.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed and tried to hide somewhere, but the only place to hide was in the crater of the explosion. She jumped in the hole and squeezed herself under a low overhang. There was fire next to her, but she couldn't reach it.

_Damn you fire, just die down already! _She thought. _I'd rather be in the Nether right now then in this God-forsaken place._

She heard the creature making the cries getting closer, and the fire next to her wasn't helping the situation.

Right as it was about to go over her head, it turned around, and she could gradually hear it's cries getting farther and farther away.

_That was to close. _She thought.

As she was getting up out of the hole, wondering why the creature had turned around even though it knew exactly where she was, she saw two people jump into the portal she came through, and disappeared through it before she could warn them how dangerous it was on the other side.

She shrugged her shoulders, and started walking in the other direction. After a couple minutes of walking, she saw some people. She went up to see if they would help her or not, when she noticed something off about them. They were pink, and it seemed like their skin was decomposing. Each of them was holding a gold sword, and one of them had an enchanted one.

She came up to them, but when she got close, one of them suddenly squealed, and the three of them began running at her.

One of them cut her across her right arm before she could react. But the cut brought her back to her senses, and even though the pain was excruciating, she turned and ran.

She ran for a long time, at least ten minutes, and as she was starting to tire, she saw a large house, almost fortress-like, and ran towards it.

As she neared it, she started screaming, "HELP!"

She tried to run towards the fortress, but the creatures wouldn't let her.

_This isn't good, I can't go on much longer._ She thought.

But then she realized where they were chasing her. Right towards a dead end, with two walls, a cliff overlooking a lava lake, and the creatures at her back.

_No, not like this, It can't end like this. _She thought.

She reached the wall and had to stop running, she pressed herself against the wall, and with what was left of her remaining strength, she screamed, "PLEASE STOP THIS! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SAFE HERE!"

The creatures were about to get her, when….TWANG!

SPLUASH!

One of the creatures was shot in the side of the head and killed instantly. Then, two more shots went of, and two more of the creatures were dead with arrows sticking out of their heads.

"H-H-Huh?" she whimpered, "What happened?"

"EEPPPP!" she screeched as another arrow landed near her, at first she thought it was meant to kill her, but then she noticed a smaller version of the blocks all around her attached to the arrow. She picked up the bock and put it on the ground.

Into it was etched, 'you shouldn't be here, girl, it's not safe in the Nether for any humans, especially those without any gear. Leave, before something else attacks you.'

"TH-THANK YOU STRANGER! THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!" she yelled. Then she began to make her way back home.

* * *

When she got back to the portal, she looked at the hole she had hid in, and thought, _look at how close I was to realizing the truth._

She jumped through the portal again, and this time succeeded in holding down what was left in her stomach.

The first think she thought when she was out of the Nether was, _why the Nether do I stink so bad?! Is this what it smells like in the Nether? Ugh, I need a bath. But first I want to get away from here._

As she ran off into the woods to find a small lake, another person came through the portal. He took his first breath of fresh air, and looked up. He stared at the full moon, and felt an ancient power coursing within.

"Hmmm… so this is the Overworld, finally, a place without OP mobs and random cliffs, finally, a world where the true power of a **WITHER SKELETON** can become reality."

* * *

**O.o It was longer….. and suspense! What is this man's hidden power? Who is this man? Where is a small lake when you need one?! All this and more in the next chap-**_**wait…**_

**This sounds like a commercial for a new episode. Whatever, just wait and read the next chapter when it's ready. SONOFTHEHEROBRINE, OUT!**


	3. Reunions

**So, here we are again….**

**Me writing stories, and you reading…**

**Of course though, no one has read this story yet, so I guess I'm just writing stories. :P**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunions

"Well, now that that's done," said Skelly as she was getting her clothes on, "At least now I don't stink anymore. I am never going back to the Nether again, that place was horrible."

She got up, and started walking into the woods. _I wonder if I'll be able to find them again. _She thought._ We did get separated when those zombies attacked. And I don't know how long I was in the Nether. It felt only like a day, but for all I know, it could have been years. _She sighed, "I wonder where I am though, for some reason I came out of a different portal then where I entered."

* * *

She walked through the forest for about four more minutes, and as the sun began to go down, she looked for a cave to spend the night in.

"I'd better find one soon, or I might be in trouble," She said, "Of course, I might be better off up here, considering what happened to me last time."

*zombies groan*

*bones clank*

Skelly took off.

As she ran through the forest, she thought, _not again! I don't want to run anymore!_

*zombies groan*

*bones clank*

"Hah, hah, hah," she panted, "Just go away!" she cried, "I didn't do anything!"

Twang. Twang. Twang.

She looked behind her and saw that all the mobs chasing her had been shot. Her eyes widened and she kept on running.

* * *

Haruka P.O.V.

As I left the portal, I felt stronger, and my back for some reason started to itch a whole lot. I turned around and positioned myself so that I could see my back in a nearby puddle. My eyes widened as I saw what had happened to my back, I grew silver wings, and they gleamed in the moonlight. Then, I wondered, could I fly?

Then, a strong, primal instinct kicked in, I spread my wings, and flew.

* * *

As I flew, I saw the girl from the Nether. She was being chased again. _Am I always going to have to save her? _I thought. I aimed my bow, and shot three times. _Cool, I shot my bow while flying!_

_Maybe I should follow her. _He thought._ I might be able to find shelter with her, or at least get some more supplies. If I ever have to raid something again, I think I'll be sick._

* * *

Then he remembered the last time he had been in the Overworld; well, not exactly _IN_ the Overworld, but in some person's basement. _There's not a lot of food here, _he noticed. He got some food, but as he turned to leave the house, he saw a man and his child. The child looked sick, and then he realized that the food was for. It was for the child. Repulsed at what he had done, he returned back to the Nether, and broke the Nether portal, so no one else could get to that man's house. He still has yet to get over what he had done.

* * *

As he followed her though the air, he shot any mob, especially skeletons so he could get more arrows, and made sure that wherever this girl was going, she would make it.

As minutes went on, he realized that the girl _DIDN'T_ know where she was going.

_I'll scout ahead, _he thought, _and if I see an area where she can go, I'll direct her to that place._

* * *

_Hey, what's that? _He thought, after about ten minutes of searching. In a nearby clearing, as the sun was beginning to set, he saw a group of people. _They don't look hostile; I wonder if they'd help her? _He wondered. _Welp, might as well see._

He went back to the girl, and went ahead of her a little bit and carved something on a tree trunk.

* * *

Skelly P.O.V.

_I haven't seen any mobs for a while, not that it's a big deal, but still…. _She thought as her thoughts began to trail.

She walked a little longer before she noticed something was up with the tree up ahead. She stopped to investigate it, and realized that there was writing on it. It read:

_There are people to your right, girl. I cannot tell if they are friendly or not, but it is worth a try anyway. If they are not hostile, then see if they have a place to stay. If not, there is a large clearing up ahead a little farther._

_Hmmmm… _She thought. _Could that be for me? But how would someone know about me and anyone in the vicinity, without me noticing?_

_Wait…. Could that be why there haven't been any mobs for a while? Is there someone protecting me?_ The thought made her heart warm. But then she went back to the sad reality. _It's probably a trap. Since the only way someone would know about me and others so far away, and not to mention carve that in the tree. It must be a trap. The only way they would be able to do all that would be if they were able to fly, and since there are no intelligent flying creatures in Minecraftia._

But as she was thinking that, a shadow flew above her head. It was the shadow of what appeared to be a man, but he had large wings. As she looked up to try and spot the winged man, she saw nothing but the setting sun reflecting against the sky.

She thought: _Well, maybe this isn't a trap after all. I hope._

* * *

She got to the clearing, and saw who was before her:

A young girl with auburn hair and auburn eyes and wore a green hoodie with a creeper face on top. A boy a little younger than the girl, who wore blue jeans with a green hoodie with a zombie face on top, pure black hair, and dark green eyes. Another young girl with orange hair and purple eyes and a long black dress and a black beanie with Enderman eyes on it. A boy a little older than her, who had purple spiky hair, purple eyes, and black leather (realistic, not from Minecraft) armor, a purple scarf, and a dark purple broad sword on his waist. A girl and boy with identical purple hair and red eye color, but the boy was shorter than the girl, they both had black clothes, though the boy's was shot through with green, the girl wore a black skirt and shirt and black stockings, and the boy had black a shirt and shorts, and the girl had red orbs holding back her ponytail, where as the boy had a dark green short sword with a red orb in the hilt.

After a moment of them all staring at each other with their mouths wide open, the auburn haired girl ran up and hugged Skelly, and in a couple of seconds the rest followed suit. After a constant barrage of questions of "Where were you?" and "What happened?" and other questions of their like, she turned to the purple haired boy and said, "Shadow, where is my brother?" They all went silent as Shadow looked at the ground, and said, "Your brother died, while trying to protect you, it was the only reason you were able to get away, and we still thought that you hadn't gotten away. His last words to us were; 'protect, Skelly.' And he passed away."

Skelly started to cry, and the auburn haired girl began to comfort her. "Thanks Cupa," Skelly said, "I, just wish that he could have lived. It seems a cruel joke for fate to play, to have reunited with him only to see him die." She cried a bit longer, and probably would have cried for the next three days, had they not heard a zombie and a spider. "We should get out of here," said the short purple haired boy, Fang. "It's not safe here anymore."

As he said that, a zombie came out from behind Skelly, and was about to bite her.

* * *

Haruka P.O.V.

_Well, now that that's taken care of, it's time to go back to that girl, after I saw that she was friends with those people, I figured that I would go build this house. _He thought, looking at the two story house he made. _Well, back to them._

* * *

When he got back, he heard a loud scream, and then he saw, a group of zombies and spiders attacking the group of people. He only had a couple of arrows left, so he would have to fight on the ground if there was still too many.

_Is there anything I can use to hide my face? _He thought, because, he liked the idea of him being an anonymous protector.

Then he remembered his cloak and mask he used in the Nether fortress when he needed supplies.

He took aim, and shot a zombie about to bite the girl he is protecting, a spider jockey, and three more zombies.

_Well, that's a third of them._

* * *

Skelly P.O.V.

Just as a zombie was about to bite her, an arrow stuck out of the zombie's head, and the spider jockey nearby, as well as a couple more zombies. Then, the arrows just stopped.

_What?! Why did he stop shooting? _She thought.

She got her answer as a boy no older than her, in a silver cloak and silver and black mask, landed in front of her, and within seconds, he dispatched all the remaining mobs. Once he was done he sprouted wings, and took off.

"Who was that?" asked the orange haired girl, Andr.

"My guardian angel," replied Skelly dreamily.

* * *

Haruka P.O.V.

_Guardian angel? That's ironic. More like guardian devil. _He sighed

* * *

As he flew towards the house he made for the humobs, a presence watching him said in a ghostly voice, _**"So, this is who I have to defeat? This will be easier than I thought." **_And he disappeared in the moonlight.

* * *

**Well, there is another chapter gone and done. Just to tell you, a minute in Minecraft is like an hour in real life.**

**But, WHO, is this mysterious man? WHAT, will happen next? WHY, am I asking these questions? Well, I'm not telling you. Just read the rest as it comes out.**

***breakdancing Enderman***


	4. A House of Wood and Brick

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this chapter would get weird if you were to add the next chapter to the end of this chapter, then it would just get weird. So sorry again, but it's mostly just a clean-up for the last chapter. ;P**

* * *

Chapter 4: A House of Wood and Brick

Skelly P.O.V.

"It should just be over here," she said, as she walked over a forest hill.

Within a few feet past the hill, she saw a large clearing, and in the center of the clearing, she saw a two story house, fifty blocks wide, forty blocks long, and twenty blocks tall.

"Whoa," said the purple haired girl, Silica. "That place is huge, are you sure it's for us?"

"I'm sure; this is the place that he said." She replied. "I've been here before, and there wasn't a house, it was empty."

"Well then," said Shadow, "Shall we go in?"

As they began to go towards it, they heard someone talking. They were able to make out what they were saying when they got closer.

* * *

"Come on, Blazette, you're okay now, no one is going to beat you or rape you or hurt you in any other way anymore."

"Are you sure, Charlotte?" said the one called Blazette.

"I'm sure, we're in a new world now, and there aren't zombie pigmen anymore."

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure about safety, but there sure aren't any zombie pigmen here." Said Shadow.

"Who's there?!" yelled Charlotte, "Don't hurt us!" She was basically hysterical.

"Whoa, whoa… We're not going to hurt you, we saw you by our house, and were wondering what you were doing here."

"We-we've been running from a group of zombie pigmen that had chased us out of the Nether." She said as she began to calm down.

"Where are they now?" asked Shadow.

"Behind you." She started to cry.

* * *

But before any of them had even realized that the pigmen were behind them, Haruka had shot them.

* * *

As they looked behind them, the pigmen fell in sync, each with an arrow in their skulls.

Skelly looked up and smiled.

"Well, why don't you come in?" said Shadow.

* * *

When they got into the house, they marveled at the size, a huge living room and kitchen/bar divided only by a half wall, fifteen different bedrooms, tree bathrooms, an alchemy lab, an enchanting room, and many more rooms.

"Wow," said the kid in the zombie hoodie, Rot, "I've never seen anything so huge!"

"We have," said Blazette, "The Nether fortress that I lived in was big, but it was all made of Nether brick, so it was only dark purple."

* * *

Once they got up stairs...

"I call that room!" said Cupa pointing to the closest room on the right.

"But I wanted that room!" complained Rot.

"Well too late, I already called it." Said Cupa mischievously.

Rot walked away mumbling something about girls and how they were to selfish.

Cupa laughed and went into her room.

As Skelly went into her room, Charlotte grabbed her arm to stop her and asked, "Do you know who it was who saved us? You looked up and smiled, so you must know, right? I would like to thank them."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who it was." Skelly replied.

Charlotte seemed surprised, and asked, "But how do you not? If you've been living here so long, How don't you know."

"Well, we only just moved here, and I've never actually _met_ him. I just call him my _guardian angel_.

* * *

**As you see, from reading this, Pumpkin pie should be made out of pudding and cheese.**

**Don't worry about Blazette, she will show her normal attitude; she's just tired and weakened.**

**So once again, we are at the end of this short chapter, and I say sorry, the next one will be longer. And so, Son of The Herobrine, out! For now…**

**BUM, BUM, BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

**(also don't forget to rate and review)**


	5. Steve and Who?

**I'm back! Or am I? Bum, bum, buuu- no it's me. In this chapter, it's one year from when the last chapter took place. What will have happened since then? Only those who read will find out.**

**I'd like to thank Shifty for reviewing, and reminding me to thank reviewers. Other than that, let our story begin~**

* * *

Chapter 5: Steve and Who?

_Dang it, where did that eye go? I could have sworn it had flown over here. Maybe it landed down the hill. _Thought Steve.

_Wrong, _said a voice in his head. _It went the other way._

_Oh great, am I going crazy?_

_No. I just felt like helping you. If you don't want my help then…_

_No no, I've just been alone for so long that the first thing that came into my head was that I was going crazy. _Steve thought as he turned around.

_I wouldn't have guessed. Why would you have thought that?_

_Because I haven't seen a soul, besides mobs, for years. Last person I saw tried to kill me and take my stuff. I won easily but still… Wait!? How am I talking to someone in my mind?! I must be crazy._

_No, I have the power to talk to people in their minds. You're the first person to come around here in ages, so I decided to test it to see if the power still works._

_Well, you could've at lea- there it is! _Steve thought as he walked down the mountain. When he got to the bottom, he grabbed the eye of ender, and thought, _Thanks for telling me which way it went, I would've hated to lose on of these._

_I what are they?_

_Eyes of ender, I need them to get to the End to kill the Ender dragon._

_Why do you need to kill that dragon?_

_I don't know, it's just an urge to kill it, like you have an urge to enter people's minds unannounced._

_I'm sorry, I'll leave now._

_Do whatever, I don't care; just don't come into my mind again unless it's important._

_Whatever. _And the voice left his head.

_I guess I wasn't crazy, _Thought Steve.

* * *

"Hey, Blazette!" shouted Silica.

"What?" She replied.

"Can you help me with something?"

"What now?" she sighed, going over to her.

"I can't get this cobweb to move over there."

"How can I help you? I'd burn straight through it."

"Yes, but you could burn off the tips, so it will stop sticking to the wall."

"And burn down the whole house? Just go get a sword from the shed."

"Can you do it? Pleeeaaaasssssssseeeeeee." Silica said while making puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, just give me a minute" she said and walked outside.

"Why can't she just get her own things, instead of having me do everything for her." She mumbled to herself.

Then, a green sphere with a cat eye in it fell on her head.

"Owwww," she complained, "what was that?"

Then, a man came running up to her, wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and brown shoes. He had brown hair and purple eyes. "Are you okay?" he said.

"Ya, but why did this fall on my head?"

"It was my eye of ender. When I though them, they get shot up in the direction of the nearest stronghold. When they stop flying, they fall straight down of shatter." He said as his eyes slowly went downward.

"Why couldn't it have shattered?" she complained.

"It's a one and five chance." He said with his eyes now looking at her chest.

_Don't do it. _The voice said.

_What, why?_

_If you value your life, look up, and leave._

_Why should I?_

_They can kill you with ease, now leave!_

"Hey Blazette!" said Cupa, making Steve turn around.

"Hi Cupa." Blazette said.

"Hello, Blazette" said Skelly.

"Hi Skelly, are you guys back from your walk?"

"Ya, there were no animals in the direction we went in." Skelly replied. "Who is this?"

"This is, wait, I never got your name." said Blazette.

"My name's Steve."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Steve." said Skelly.

"Yep, nice to meet'cha." said Cupa

"Nice to meet you too," said Steve.

_Leave, NOW STEVE!_

_Okay, okay, I'll leave. What's so bad about a bunch of girls anyway?_

_Don't show any perverted signs, and you'll get away._

_You don't give many answers, do you?_

_Only if I have to._

"I'd better get going now, bye!" he said as he threw a regular ender pearl in the direction the pearl had gone in before it hit Blazette on the head. Half a second later, he vanished.

"Wait, he can teleport?!" exclaimed Cupa.

"No, he threw something before hand, maybe it makes him teleport." Said Skelly.

* * *

_You really like flashy exits, don't you? _Asked the voice.

_It' makes me look cooler. _Replied Steve.

* * *

**Six Months later**

* * *

"Come on, Skelly!" yelled Cupa.

"I'm coming, just wait a moment." Skelly replied.

"Well hurry up!" said Cupa as she ran farther into the forest. "I need to cut down the birch trees, right?"

"Yes Cupa"

"Hurry uuuuupppppppp!" complained Cupa.

"You don't have to run ahead. You could walk, like me."

"But that takes all the fun out of it!"

"Let's go, the river is down the hill"

"I know, but you want us to stay together, so we don't get attacked."

"Yes, so just be patient."

When they got down the hill, they stopped at the river to get a drink.

"That was refreshing!" Exclaimed Cupa.

"Yep" replied Skelly.

"Hey, do you hear something?"

"What?" Skelly said as she cocked her head.

"It sounds like an axe hitting wood."

"Could someone be out here with us?" Skelly said, suddenly full of fear.

"Let's check it out." Said Cupa as she went towards the woods.

"Cupa wait!"

As Cupa hid behind a tree, Skelly hid behind the tree next to her, and the finally got a look at the person. They only saw him from behind though. He had brown hair, a blue shirt, jeans, and grey shoes.

"He looks like that Steve guy," Cupa whispered.

"Ya, but a lot younger," Skelly whispered back.

"Should we go up to him?"

"Not yet, let's wait a second"

"He didn't seem hostile when we met him before."

"I'm pretty sure I would have met you before," said the teen, suddenly behind Cupa.

"BWAH!" Cupa screamed and jumped forward.

"Stay back!" yelled Skelly as she drew her bow.

"Whoa, I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"Why should we believe you?" Said Skelly.

"Because if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already," he said, suddenly behind them.

They both jumped again.

"Ho-how did you do that?" said Cupa, getting a slight blush on her face.

"Why can't I?" He answered.

"What?" they both said.

"Exactly."

Then Cupa noticed his eyes. They were pure white, and seemed to glow.

"He-Herobrine." She said in a small voice.

"Oh! So you know my father!"

"Your dad is Herobrine!?" exclaimed Skelly.

"Yup, why are you so startled?"

"Because he would kill us." Said Cupa in a small voice, her blush growing, _He's so hot, why does his father have to be Herobrine? _She thought.

"I don't know. Why not?" He said to Cupa.

"Hmm?" said Skelly.

"Nothing" he said.

"Hey, can you tell us your name?" said Skelly.

"Oh, ya, I forgot. My name's H."

"W-what are you doing out here, H.?" asked Skelly.

"Wandering. Hey, you mind if I stay with you guys for a while?"

"WHAT?! Why did you ask?"

"You seem like nice people, and it's been a while since I've had a house."

"Sure, you can stay with us." said Cupa.

"Cupa, how can you just say that, we barely even know him?"

"Ya, but he seems nice, and he's never had a home, so I thought he could stay with us."

"Thanks guys, I'll repay you somehow." said H., "Oh, wait; I have a couple diamond blocks that I could give you."

"He's staying with us," said Skelly.

* * *

**Ha, you really thought that I wouldn't be in this story? Well, you were wrong, because there I am. Just so you know, Cupa and H. are 15 years old. They are one year younger than the rest of the people. Also, I am hoping to upload at least one new chapter for one of my fanfictions at least once a week. It will probably come out in the weekend, because that is when I have most of my spare time. I am also making a new Minecraft fanfiction later this month, I don't know when yet, but it will be soon. THE POTATOMAN COME'TH!**


	6. Remembering

**I have **_**finally **_**decided to update this again. But, I have three good reasons for taking so long: 1) More people like my other series then this one.  
2) I took a week off from updating anyway.  
3) I started another series.  
So, yeah, those are my reasons for not updating. Let's just start~**

* * *

Chapter 6: Remembering

As the three walked back through the woods, H. began going through his stuff to try and find the diamonds he owes them. After about ten minutes of walking through the woods, they got to the clearing with the house in it.

"Wow" said H.

"I know right, it's huuuuuge" said Cupa.

"What? Oh, no, I said wow because it reminds me of one of my friend's building styles. This house isn't that big. If you want to see something really big, go to a Nether fortress or my dad's mansion, then you'll see something big."

"Well, Mr. Negative, do you want to stay here or not?" asked Skelly.

"Sure, I'll stay, I haven't had a home in, wait" he said as he began counting on his fingers, "uhhhh, ten years, not counting tax"

"What? Why is there tax?" asked Skelly.

"A better question is, why isn't there tax."

They both gave him a confused look, before Cupa said, "Okay! Let's go inside," and ran inside.

When H. went inside, he saw Blazette sitting on the couch, talking to Cupa, and the first thing he did was run up to her, tackling her in a bear hug, and screamed, "BLAZETTE!"

"What the? Who the? Why the? Who gives you the right to come into _my_ house and hug _me_?" Blazette said franticly.

"H.! What are you doing?!" yelled Cupa.

"H.? H…. Oh! H.! It's so good to see you again!" she said, returning the hug.

"Good to see you too, Blazette." He said, strengthening his hug.

"I…. see tha-a-at you haven't g-got-tten any weaker over th-the years. O-or any le-ess enthusiastic," she tried to say with H. crushing her.

Then he got off and said, "Yeah, it's been what? Like, three years? We were gonna help you out, but I had to find a new Nether portal first. It took me at least a year to find it, and almost another year to get back. But when I got back, none of you guys were there, what's up with that?"

"We thought you had abandoned us, two years is a long time to wait. And the reason we were gone, is a portal popped up near the fortress, and we decided to go in it."

"So Haruka is here too?"

"No, I don't know where he is. I met up with a ghast named Charlotte, and we escaped the Nether. I don't know if Haruka did or not, but I stopped hanging out with him, because when you left, they kicked us out of the fortress. That was the last straw for him. After that, he got so angry, any mob that came within a hundred blocks of him would get killed."

"Dang, he was mad."

Meanwhile, while they were talking, Skelly, Cupa, and, whenever Silica got there, were standing there, mouths agape, staring at what just happened, until Cupa said, "Wait, so you guys know each other, there's another guy out there that we had never even known about, and, H., you spent two years in the Nether looking for a way out?"

"Yup, that just about sums it up. Of course, I can go to and from the Nether with ease, but to take them with me, I needed an actual portal."

"Which is why we ended up where we are now," said Blazette.

"Hey guys," said H., making everyone look around to try and find out where he was, "This lamp is broken."

Then Cupa looked up and exclaimed, "H.! How are you doing that?!"

"What? I'm just walking. Then I saw this broken lamp, and I decided to point it out to you."

"Okaaaaay…. Um, Blazette, can you tell us how you two met?" asked Cupa.

"Sure, it was seven years ago…," she began as H. was trying to fix the lamp.

* * *

**Flashback Flashback Flashback**

* * *

**Blazette P.O.V.**

"D-don't hurt me!" screamed a small girl, "what did I ever do to you!?"

Five zombie pigmen and two blaze were chasing her through a long hallway in a Nether fortress, half trying to kill her, half, for some reason, want to rape her. When she turned the corner, she saw two boys, a nine year old and an eleven year old. The nine year old had a perpetual smile, and wore a blue shirt and jeans, was very pale, which was both common and uncommon in the Nether. Once he saw her, for some reason, he closed his eyes, but his smile still didn't fade.

The other, had an emotionless, but stern expression. He wore a silver shirt, black pants, and had a sword in one hand, and a bow and quiver across his back. When she looked at the nine year old again, she saw that he had somehow conjured a crystal-like pickaxe.

_Should I ask them for help, _she thought, _or should I just run past them? They might help me, but they might also attack me. But even so, I'd probably be dead if I keep on running anyway. I don't know… I guess I'll trust them. What choice do I have?_

She ran and hid behind the older one's legs. Then the pigmen slowed down, and then, to her surprise, stopped. One of them said, "You there, hand he over, or we will have to kill you." But the fear in his voice was evedent.

The boy with his eyes closed looked over to the boy with the sword. Then the older boy said, "I'm sorry, but you can't have her."

Then another pigman spoke, "Y-you do know we'll have to kill you, right?"

Then the younger boy spoke, "Naw, we'd kill you waaaay before you'd kill us. I doubt you'd even get close to touching one of us. Come on, Haruka, let's go. Why don't you come with us, too." He said to her. They turned around, and Haruka took one step, before he got hit in the back of the head with a fire ball.

"Well then," he said while turning back around, "time for you to die." He pulled out his bow, and shot one of the blazes, knocking its floating head out the window. Then the younger boy opened his eyes, and three of the pigmen who made the mistake of looking him straight in the eyes, started to have a mental breakdown, and jumped out the window. Haruka walked over and hit the other blaze with his sword, and even though the blaze dodged most of the attack, one of its rods got caught, and it withered away. The other boy hit another pigman with the butt of his pickaxe, and that shot the pig through the wall.

They left the last pigman alive, and gave him this message, "Tell the other mobs that no harm will come to this girl, and if there is, we will see to whoever did it personally."

"Oh, yeah, who's MVP?! I killed way more pigs then you did!" said the younger one.

"H., that's because you staring at them is enough to make them die."

"So?! I still killed more than you."

"Whatever," he then turned his attention towards Blazette, "are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"N-no. How did you kill them so easily?" she asked.

"It's simple," said H., "he kills to live and I live to kill."

"Okay Mr. Wise guy," said Haruka, "Hey, why don't you stay with us, it'll probably be safer than going around by yourself."

"O-okay" she said.

* * *

"And that's how we met," said Blazette.

"Wow, who would have thought that big tough Blazette was a weak little girl" said Silica making a pouty-face.

"You little B****" Blazette screamed and tackled Silica. H. just stood on the ceiling laughing.

* * *

**I'm bad at ending summaries.**


	7. Imporant notice! PLZ READ!

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE! READ THIS! V**

* * *

**Hey guys, gals, and whatever else you may be, I have decided to put this series on hold. It's not ending mind you, but I have noticed that it is not getting much love, and I personally have found it very hard to write this story, because I don't think my heart is into it right now. It won't be horribly long, at most two or three months, but for now, this series is on hold.**

* * *

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE! READ THIS! ^**


End file.
